Hésitations
by Lyla0i
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est bien installé dans sa vie de famille avec Ginny et son bébé James, une rencontre dans son nouveau travail va bouleverser sa vie... Slash HP/DM
1. Choc à la réunion de pré-rentrée

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Une nouvelle histoire pour laquelle comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.  
_

 _C'est mon retour dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, ça faisait quelques années que je n'avais plus écrit sur HP. J'ai vieilli et mes envies d'écritures aussi du coup j'ai placé les personnages dans un contexte plus adulte, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.  
_

 _Cette fic va comporter 6 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 1 : choc à la réunion de pré-rentrée.**

Assis à la terrasse chauffée d'un bar londonien moldu je me demande ce que je fais là en regardant la neige tomber. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir raconter mes soucis à Neville et Luna ? Trois jours auparavant lors de notre soirée mensuelle _ et oui, nous nous faisons tous les mois une soirée avec les amis de Poudlard _ mes deux amis ont décelé que quelque chose n'allait pas en ce moment chez moi.

Je les vois arriver, traversant la place où un immense sapin de Noël avait été installé par les moldus. Je commence à stresser, à avoir peur qu'ils me jugent. Ils me serrent chacun dans leur bras en arrivant et commandent une bière. Nous échangeons des banalités en attendant notre commande. Une fois tous servis, un petit blanc s'installe rapidement comblé par Neville.

 **Harry, quelque chose te tracasse en ce moment, nous le voyons. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.**

 **Nous ne te jugerons pas Harry** , ajoute Luna.

C'est ce qu'il me manquait pour me décider à leur raconter. Je les regarde en me disant qu'ils forment vraiment un beau couple tous les deux… et que cette réflexion n'est plus vraie pour Ginny et moi…

Je prends une grande respiration et commence à tout leur raconter aussi bien ce qu'ils savent déjà que ce qu'ils ignorent.

Après notre sortie de Poudlard, Ginny et moi nous sommes rapidement installés ensemble. Comme tous les amis de notre groupe j'avais refais une année à l'école pour valider ma septième année. Nous nous sommes donc installés dans un petit appartement, elle entrait dans une école sur les sortilèges avancés et moi à l'école des aurores.

Trois ans plus tard, toujours aussi amoureux nous avons commencé à travailler. Ginny a commencé des recherches pour le ministère et je suis devenu aurore. J'ai rapidement monté les échelons et deux ans plus tard le ministère me proposa de devenir professeur de combat à l'école des aurores. Ginny venait d'accoucher de notre premier enfant : James, elle me poussa à accepter, préférant me savoir dans l'école que sur le terrain à mettre ma vie en danger. Et je crois que c'est là que quelque chose a changé. Nous étions beaucoup moins proches avec Ginny, peut être moins amoureux, nous nous disputions souvent et nous ne trouvions pas de terrain d'entente…

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je l'ai retrouvé. J'allais à la réunion hebdomadaire de l'école, mi-septembre, accompagné du directeur de l'école. Première réunion, première fois que je rencontrais mes collègues, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Je les saluais et m'installais sur une chaise. Dix minutes après le commencement de la réunion, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des années se fit entendre.

 **Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, une potion dont je n'ai pas pu abréger la préparation.**

Je me retournais et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. La voix était celle de Drago Malefoy mais son physique était différent. Ses cheveux noirs ébènnes retenus en catogan devaient lui arriver juste sous la ligne des épaules lorsqu'ils étaient lâchés. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus gris. Son corps, toujours très fin était cependant plus musclé qu'avant et se laissaient devinés sans peine sous sa chemise noire.

 **Pas de problème Elory. Je vous présente Harry Potter notre nouveau professeur de combat,** répondit le directeur. **Harry, je vous présente Elory Adomfag, expert en poisons et leurs antidotes, professeur de potions.**

Je butais sur son nom et lui tendit une main hésitante. Cependant, sa manière de tenir ma main et le regard qu'il me lança firent envoler tous les doutes de mon esprit, il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy en face de moi. Je ne dis rien cependant et il s'installa pour la réunion. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, surtout qu'il y avait déjà un professeur de potions. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la réunion, mon regard cherchait le sien, rempli d'interrogations mais à chaque fois que je croisais son regard je n'avais que de nouvelles questions. Je finis par ne plus lever la tête de ma feuille et prendre en note ce qui se disait.

A peine la réunion fut-elle terminée que Drago partit s'en adresser un regard à quiconque. Je le suivis des yeux toutes mes questions en tête. Je voulais comprendre comment le Drago Malefoy, imbu de lui-même avec son petit air supérieur avait pu devenir Elory Adomfag, un homme sombre, renfermé et discret. Je vaquais à mes occupations professionnelles après la réunion et décida de me rendre à la section des renseignements une fois mon travail fini. J'envoyais une note par hibou à Ginny pour lui dire que j'avais encore du travail et que je rentrerai plus tard que prévu à la maison, puis je m'enfermais dans cette section.

Seuls les aurores avaient accès à cette section, elle contenait des grimoires ensorcelés. Au premier abord ils semblaient vierges de toute écriture. Mais si un aurore utilisait les bonnes formules et écrivait un nom dessus, il pouvait trouver toutes les informations connues sur la personne.

Je choisis un grimoire et prononçais la formule, j' écrivais « Draco Malefoy » sur la première page et énonçais une seconde incantation. Les pages se remplirent d'une fine écriture noire. Je feuilletais rapidement les premières pages, son enfance. J'étais curieux mais je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Ce qui m'intéressais à ce moment-là c'était ce qui lui était arrivé après la guerre. Je tournais rapidement les pages regroupées en chapitre : par année. Je m'arrêtais à l'année de la guerre. Je passais rapidement les événements de la dernière bataille que je ne connaissais que trop bien et me plongeais dans la lecture de ce qui lui était arrivé après.

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, les prochains devraient être un peu plus longs._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	2. Drago

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Merci pour votre accueil pour cette nouvelle fic, et mon retour dans l'univers HP, ça me fait très plaisir.  
_

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._  
 _ _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.__

 _Cette fic va comporter 6 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 2 : Drago**

Je lus l'histoire de Drago, tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé après la guerre, me forçant à lire en diagonale, à ne pas fouiller l'ensemble de sa vie. J'avais l'impression de violer son intimité et m'en voulais sans vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi. J'avais découvert que pendant presque six mois il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban.

Même si depuis la guerre, les détraqueurs n'étaient plus dans la prison, celle-ci restait imprégnée de leur fluide. Le blond avait passé six mois horribles, à revivre les pires moments de sa vie et vu à quel point il avait souffert, Drago devait avoir un passé aussi douloureux que le mien, voir plus douloureux. Je m'interdisais de remonter dans son passé pour savoir ce qu'il avait subit malgré ma curiosité et passais assez rapidement sur ces six mois.

Ils prirent fin avec son procès. Le sien fut parmi les premiers d'une longue série. De nombreux étudiants vinrent témoigner en sa faveur, ainsi que des elfes de maison qui l'avaient vu refuser de donner mon identité à sa tante. Malgré son nom et grâce aux témoignages, il fut acquitté mais avec interdiction de quitter le manoir Malefoy pendant un an. Puis avec des contrôles obligatoires au département de la justice magique tous les deux mois pendant deux ans.

Durant son année au manoir, Drago s'était fortement interrogé sur son futur dans le même temps qu'il se préparait à repasser ses ASPICs en candidat libre. En quatre mois, il travailla comme un dingue pour avoir les meilleurs mentions à tous les examens et pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression. La mort de ses parents (exécutés suite à leur procès) lui avait mit un énorme coup au moral, l'amenant à la limite du suicide mais il s'était arrêté à temps. Il avait demandé aux aurores gardant le manoir de lui permettre de voir un médicomage un jour où il s'était surpris un couteau sur son poignet.

Avec l'aide du médicomage, le docteur Fine, il avait commencé à remonter la pente, et avait passé ses examens avec brio. C'est lui qui lui avait conseillé de se trouver une nouvelle identité avant de débuter ses études. Il avait voulu croire que c'était une bonne solution et le docteur Fine avait demandé les autorisations au ministère pour le faire. Drago ne voulait plus être dans l'illégalité, il avait eut assez d'ennuis comme cela.

Il s'inscrivit dans la meilleure université de potions du Royaume-Uni, perdue au nord de L'Écosse sous le nom de Elory Adomfag. Il avait eu la chance que celle-ci ne fasse sa rentrée qu'au mois de janvier, ayant une classe préparatoire intégrée de septembre à décembre et que ses résultats aux ASPICs lui permettaient de ne pas avoir besoin d'intégrer.

Le vingt-cinq décembre, sa détention à domicile prenait fin, il allait acheter les ingrédients nécessaires pour réaliser une potion afin de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Cette potion lui permettait de n'avoir à refaire sa couleur qu'une fois par an.

Le vingt-six, il allait au ministère pour signer les papiers pour sa nouvelle identité et les modalités de confidentialité. Suite à ça, le grimoire n'enregistra de signes d'activités de sa part que tous les deux mois dans les deux années suivantes et une fois un an après sa délivrance pour signer l'acte de vente du manoir Malefoy.

Je refermais le grimoire et me décidais à rentrer chez moi. Il était quasiment minuit, je savais que Ginny allait être de mauvaise humeur, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir. Plein de questions en tête, j'étais décidé à creuser davantage quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

 **J'ai commencé à préparer les programmes et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.** Lui avais-je répondu quand elle m'avait demandé pourquoi je rentrais si tard. Elle me cru. Tout comme elle cru l'ensemble des mensonges que j'allais lui servir après pour cacher mes rendez-vous avec Elory.

Les jours qui suivirent me servirent réellement à préparer les programmes, à étudier ce qui était demandé aux élèves, ainsi que les grilles d'évaluation. Je n'avais pas imaginé que cette phase de préparation me fatiguerait tant. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie en fin de journée pour poursuivre mes recherches sur Elory/Drago et une fois rentré à la maison James me faisait oublier mes questions.

Puis la rentrée arriva et c'est là que je le croisais à nouveau. Le visage neutre, il salua les autres professeurs d'une poignée de main. Quand il arriva à moi, je me perdis dans ses yeux. Je lui serrais la main par automatisme, hypnotisé par son regard.

\- **Harry** , me chuchota-t-il

\- **Dra…** son regard vira au noir et je me repris rapidement. **Elory.**

Il s'éloigna de moi et, à mon plus grand regret, je n'ai plus eut la possibilité de croiser son regard avant le soir. Elory avait attendu que tous mes élèves soient sortis de ma salle de classe pour y entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Je m'adossais à mon bureau, curieux de voir ce qu'il me voulait. Il s'avança vers moi, mon regard ne le quittait pas et analysait les changements physiques qui avaient eut lieu chez lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Il vint jusqu'à me frôler, je retint mon souffle, il chuchota au creux de mon oreille.

 **\- Écoute moi bien Potter, j'ai travaillé dur pour me refaire un nom et faire oublier l'ancien alors ne viens pas tout foutre en l'air.**

 **\- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Harry, Elory** , lui répondis-je en insistant sur son prénom d'emprunt. **Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

Il se crispa à ma question et s'éloigna légèrement.

- **Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance et te raconter ma vie ?**

 **-Parce que nous ne nous détestons pas contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent et que j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et certainement décidé de l'issue de la guerre.**

Elory resta un instant interdit après mes paroles, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- **Pas ici, suis moi.**

Nous allâmes ensemble jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Il m'attrapa le poignet et nous fit transplaner chez lui. Il vivait dans un appartement en sousplexe comme il y en avait tellement dans les banlieues moldues londoniennes. A quelques détails près… Au rez-de-chaussée, un salon-cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre. En dessous deux pièces qu'il avait certainement magiquement réaménagées : son laboratoire de potions et une réserve d'ingrédients. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de whisky et nous nous installâmes dans son canapé.

Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants pendant lesquels il but son verre. Il s'en servit un deuxième et commença à me raconter ce qui lui était arrivé après la guerre. Je me gardais de lui dire que je savais déjà les grandes lignes et il me donna des détails que je n'avais pas lu. Il arrêta son récit à son changement d'identité, quatre ou cinq verres de whisky plus tard. Je n'avais pas touché au mien.

- **Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racontes tout ça.** Me dit Elory, un peu éméché.

- **Fais moi confiance, ça restera entre nous.**

 **-Aller, rentre chez toi, c'est tout pour ce soir** , dit-il en se levant, trouvant difficilement son équilibre.

Je fis comme lui. Il me tendit la main pour me saluer et trébucha sur moi. Je l'aidais à se relever puis je transplanais, troublé par cette soirée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Elory s'était livré ainsi à moi. Je mettais mes interrogations de côté et retrouvais Ginny dans notre lit. Je lui fis l'amour cette nuit-là comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis de longs mois.

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui._

 _Ce deuxième chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir._

 _Le prochain chapitre dans une grosse semaine, deux maximum !_


	3. conclusion aux réflexions

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Merci pour vos différents retours sur cette fic, tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.  
_

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._  
 _ _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.__

 _Cette fic va comporter 6 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 3 : conclusion aux réflexions**

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Je croisais Elory à l'école les mardi et jeudi et je finissais chez lui un des deux soirs, le plus souvent le mardi. Ginny pensait que mes cours finissaient plus tard et je lui en disais le moins possible. Nous n'avons pas reparlé du passé d'Elory, nous apprenions à nous découvrir, parlant du présent.

Au départ en rentrant je retrouvais Ginny et avais de nouveau envie d'elle comme au début de notre histoire mais au cours des semaines, l'image d'Elory commença à s'immiscer dans mon esprit lors de nos câlins. Si les premières fois j'essayais d'en faire abstraction, je finis par m'éloigner à nouveau d'elle, n'assumant pas de penser à Elory alors que je faisais l'amour à Ginny.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me rapprochais d'Elory, développant une solide _ mais secrète _ amitié avec lui. Je me suis mis à penser à lui dès que je ne le voyais pas, attendant avec impatience de le voir à nouveau. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte la semaine dernière, quand il n'est pas venu à l'école. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou dès que j'ai constaté son absence, je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait juste attrapé un virus et devait garder le lit quelques jours. Cette semaine m'a semblé être une éternité.

- **Et voilà, depuis je réfléchis pas mal à la situation et je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.** Je me tais enfin, relevant les yeux vers mes amis qui ne m'ont pas interrompu durant toutes mes explications. Et j'avoue que je stresse maintenant, j'ai peur de leurs réactions… qui ne tardent pas à venir.

- **Et bien mon pote,** commence Neville, clairement surpris, **serais-tu tombé amoureux de lui ?**

 **-Je… non… je n'aime pas les hommes, j'ai toujours été attiré par les femmes.** C'est vrai que j'esquive la question mais jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours refusé de me la poser.

- **Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que ça fait de toi un homosexuel, tu sais ?**

Je ne réponds pas, perdu dans les réflexions que m'imposent cette remarque de Luna. Elle a toujours le don pour mettre le doigt là où je ne veux pas aller.

- **Si tu veux bien, on va faire un petit test.** J'acquiesce même si ce que Luna va me proposer me fait peur. **Je dis un mot et tu me réponds le premier mot qui vient, sans réfléchir.** Elle commence sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

- **Couleur**

 **-Bleue**

 **-Professeur**

 **-Dumbledore**

 **-Moldu**

 **-Dursley**

 **-Peur**

 **-Détraqueurs**

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir et ça m'inquiète.

 **-Mage noir**

 **-Voldemort**

 **-Elfe**

 **-Doby**

 **-Sexy**

 **-Elory**

J'ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés par la surprise de ce que je viens de dire, mais elle enchaîne, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir.

- **Balais**

 **-Sirius**

 **-Famille**

 **-James**

 **-Amour**

 **-Elo…** Je suspends ma réponse et regarde Luna. J'ai peur de ce que cela va impliquer

- **Je crois que tu as la réponse à une de tes questions** , conclu-t-elle.

- **Je ne peux pas abandonner James pour une histoire inexistante… ni Ginny…**

Je ne sais pas qui je cherche le plus à convaincre à ce moment-là.

- **Harry, quoique tu décides nous resterons tes amis et Ron aussi, j'en suis sûr** , me dit Neville. **Mais si ton bonheur passe par lui et plus par Ginny, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas abandonner James.**

Je suis devant l'appartement d'Elory depuis presque dix minutes maintenant, hésitant à frapper. La discussion avec mes amis m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne me voyais pas du tout rentrer chez moi, j'ai donc décidé de suivre leur conseil : écouter mes envies. Et me voilà, à l'improviste devant la porte d'Elory. Je souffle un grand coup et prend mon courage à deux mains. Je frappe et stresse en attendant que la porte s'ouvre, si ça se trouve il est absent, ou avec quelqu'un. Après des secondes qui m'ont parues être une éternité, il m'ouvre enfin.

Je vois la surprise sur son visage et je crains un instant qu'il ne me ferme la porte au nez. Il s'écarte finalement pour me laisser rentrer et je sens son regard sur moi pendant que je passe devant lui.

- **Un whisky ?** J'acquiesce. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Je m'assoies dans son canapé et l'observe à mon tour pendant qu'il me sert. Un vieux jean, un t-shirt large, ses cheveux retenus en arrière avec quelques mèches qui s'échappent… je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver très attirant.

- **Je t'ai dérangé ?** C'est nul comme entrée en matière mais bon, je ne suis pas capable de faire mieux pour l'instant.

- **Je venais juste de couper le feu sous ma potion quand tu as frappé, elle doit reposer maintenant.** Son ton est neutre, je sens qu'il se demande pourquoi je suis venu mais il ne pose pas la question. Il respecte le temps qu'il me faut pour parler.

On boit dans un silence confortable. Je sais qu'il attend que je prenne la parole mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais lui dire. Il me ressert en silence, patient.

Je crois qu'on a fini deux bouteilles de whisky quand je me décide enfin à parler. Son regard, magnifique, plonge dans le mien et les mots viennent tous seuls.

- **T'as mis un sacré bordel dans ma vie** , dis-je d'un ton neutre. **Et putain j'aime ça.** Je finis mon verre cul sec, je sens que les prochains mots vont être lourds de répercussions mais je ne peux pas les retenir. **J'avais besoin de te voir, tu me manquais.**

Il me fait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Il pose son verre, se lève, me tend la main et m'attire dans ses bras. Je suis bien là.

Je sens qu'il nous fait transplaner mais je m'en fou, tant que je suis dans ses bras, je suis bien. Il m'empêche de chavirer lorsque nous arrivons. Une musique forte me déchire les oreilles et je souris dans son t-shirt. Il nous a amené en boîte de nuit. Je me décolle de lui, sans pour autant rompre le contact, pour regarder autour de moi… nous sommes dans une boîte de nuit gay. Et très honnêtement, il y a beaucoup de beaux hommes, torses-nus, dans des tenues moulantes, autour de nous. Mais mon regard ne s'attarde pas sur eux, il revient vers Elory qui m'entraîne vers le bar alors que je suis déjà complètement bourré. Il nous commande un verre d'alcool fort à chacun.

Une fois nos verres vides, il retire son t-shirt et le coince dans son pantalon qui lui tombe assez bas sur les hanches, dévoilant le haut de son boxer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, son corps est sublime. Il me retire mon haut avec un sourire appréciateur et m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Il m'attire contre lui jusqu'à ce que nos torses soient collés. Mes mains s'égarent dans son dos et descendent jusqu'à ses fesses. Mes yeux sont perdus dans les siens, son regard m'hypnotise. Il semble plus profond et plus intense que d'habitude. Je me noies dedans, fasciné par le feu d'artifice que j'y vois. Nos bassins bougent l'un contre l'autre, ça m'excite cruellement.

Plus rien n'existe pour moi en dehors de lui. Son visage s'approche progressivement du mien. J'ai terriblement chaud. Mon regard ne lâche pas le sien jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et savoure le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre les choses évoluent !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	4. Une matinée bien agréable

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Merci pour vos différents retours sur cette fic, tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.  
_

 _Amlou : Merci pour ta review. Comme toi je n'aime pas commencer une fic et ne jamais avoir la fin donc je ne publie que des fics que je suis sure de publier jusqu'au bout. Je suis contente que les 3 premiers chapitres t'aient plus, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._  
 _ _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.__

 _Cette fic va comporter 6 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 4 : une matinée bien agréable**

Je me réveille péniblement. J'ai mal aux cheveux mais à un point… Je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ça n'empire. Je me cale un peu plus dans les couvertures et la chaleur derrière mon dos.

Un bras s'enroule autour de moi et un goulot se presse contre mes lèvres. J'avale un liquide franchement mauvais avec un grimace de dégoût. Un rire s'élève derrière moi.

La potion _ que j'imagine être anti-gueule de bois _ fait son effet et mon esprit s'éclaire. Les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Elory m'a embrassé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Nous avons fini par transplaner chez lui et par faire l'amour. Je crois que je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir, même si j'étais bourré, qu'en le pénétrant. Rien qu'à y repenser je suis à nouveau dur. Elory semble le remarquer car sa main se met à caresser mon corps jusqu'à se poser sur mon sexe. Je me mets à trembler de plaisir et d'anticipation. Son corps est collé contre mon dos et je ne peux pas louper son érection appuyée contre mes fesses.

Des envies que je n'avais jamais ressenties prennent place dans mon esprit. Moi qui n'ai jamais eut confiance en moi concernant ma capacité à exciter quelqu'un et à lui donner du plaisir _ je n'ai jamais eut l'impression de réussir à contenter Ginny _ je me surprends à repousser Elory sur le dos pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nos érections se touchent et je le sens gémir dans ma bouche en même temps qu'une décharge de plaisir me traverse. Je souris mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête, je veux le rendre fou de désir pour moi.

Je quitte ses lèvres à regret et descends le long de son torse parfait en le parsemant de petits baisers. Enfin j'arrive à la hauteur de son sexe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant envie de le goûter. Une petite appréhension s'empare de moi quand je le vois si désireux de ce que je m'apprête à faire… si jamais je m'y prenais mal… Je l'entends prononcer quelques sorts de protections contre les MST puis il lève son bassin vers moi. J'oublie mes doutes et sors ma langue pour goûter son gland. J'entends sa respiration se faire chaotique ce qui m'encourage à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Sa respiration se bloque pendant que mes lèvres glissent le long de sa verge. Une fois que je suis arrivé en bas, il prend une grande inspiration et se met à gémir quand je commence de lents vas-et-viens. Mon excitation ne fait qu'augmenter alors que je l'entends prendre du plaisir grâce à moi. Sa main se perd sur ma nuque. Je sens qu'il se retient d'appuyer dessus mais il ne parvient pas à empêcher son bassin de venir à la rencontre de ma bouche.

Après quelques instants je le sens gigoter et l'entends farfouiller dans la table de chevet. Je relève la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

- **Oh non, t'arrête surtout pas s'il te plaît**. Me supplie-t-il avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Je reprends ma gâterie avec plaisir. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant aimer lui faire ça.

Il arrête enfin de farfouiller et je sens quelque chose appuyer sur mon épaule. Sans lâcher son sexe, je relève les yeux vers lui. Le tableau que j'ai sous les yeux est à deux doigts de me faire jouir. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, les cheveux emmêlés autour de son beau visage, sa respiration chaotique…

- **Prépare-moi.** Me supplie-t-il.

J'attrape le tube de lubrifiant qu'il appuyait sur mon épaule mais je suis un peu perdu.

- **Un doigt d'abord, doucement.** Me souffle-t-il, conscient de mon inexpérience.

Ok, merci Elory, dis-je dans ma tête. En continuant ma fellation, je verse un peu de lubrifiant sur mes doigts et en insère un dans son intimité. Son plaisir semble décoller. J'y vais doucement, je ne veux pas le blesser mais il ne semble pas d'accord et se met rapidement à bouger des hanches. Il gémit franchement.

- **Plus !** Me supplie-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Je m'appliques à continuer de le préparer mais je commence à avoir avoir très envie de le pénétrer. Mon érection est douloureuse de toute cette attente et de ses gémissements plus qu'excitants. Et puis, enfin, il me soulève la tête.

- **Prends-moi.** Me supplie-t-il à nouveau. Je crois que je vais devenir accro à ses suppliques.

Je positionne mon sexe à son entrée et le pénètre lentement. Il ne semble pas l'entendre ainsi. Il entoure mes hanches de ses jambes et les ressert brusquement. J'entre en lui jusqu'à la garde alors que nous lâchons tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps puis je commence un profond mouvement de bassins. Nous ne sommes plus que gémissements et plaisir. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je lui fais l'amour ainsi. C'est la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir et que j'ai la sensation d'en donner autant.

- **Touche-toi**. Lui dis-je quand je sens que je suis proche de venir. Il s'exécute de manière totalement désordonnée. Très rapidement, il jouit dans un râle et je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

Je m'écroule sur lui et il me sert dans ses bras. C'est dans cette position que je me rendors.

Quand j'émerge à nouveau, il n'est plus dans le lit. Je me lève, enfile mon boxer et sors de la chambre.

- **Salut** , me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Lui aussi est en boxer, affairé à nous préparer un brunch qui sent délicieusement bon. En le voyant ainsi, je me sens durcir à nouveau mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à lui.

- **T'as du courrier, je l'ai mis sur la table, les pauvres hiboux s'ennuyaient à t'attendre devant la fenêtre.**

Je me dirige vers les lettres… ah oui, il y en a dix. Avec un soupir je les ouvre. Les neufs premières sont de Ginny. Elles vont de l'inquiétude à la colère. Ça me fait efficacement redescendre de mon nuage. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à Ginny depuis que je suis arrivé chez Elory hier soir et le pire c'est que même maintenant je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé. La dernière lettre est de Luna. Elle me dit qu'elle a convaincu Ginny que j'ai dormi chez elle et j'allais rentrer à la maison dès que je serai réveillé. Elle me demande de passer chez elle avant de rentrer chez moi pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce que je dois dire à Ginny. D'un geste de la main, je fais brûler toutes les lettres et fais apparaître un parchemin et une plume..

 _J'arrive dans une heure._ C'est tout ce que je réponds à Luna. Pas de réponse pour Ginny.

 **Je peux t'emprunter un hibou ?**

 **En bas.** Son ton est neutre mais je ne m'en inquiète pas pour l'instant. Je descends en réfléchissant à ce que je veux vraiment. J'ai peur de m'engager avec Elory et de perdre James mais je ne veux pas non plus mettre à terme à ce qu'on vient de vivre tous les deux.

Une fois mon courrier envoyé, nous déjeunons tous les deux.

 **C'était ta femme ?** Me demande-t-il brusquement après un long silence.

 **Principalement**. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'elle avec lui… mais il semblerait que lui si.

 **Tu vas aller la rejoindre ?**

 **Si je ne veux pas qu'elle envoie les aurores de tout le pays à ma recherche il vaut mieux.** J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère sans vraiment de succès.

 **Est-ce que… tu regrettes ?** Me demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

 **Non, je suis juste un peu perdu. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu as mis le bazar dans ma vie. Mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup remettre ça.**

Il semble hésiter, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais finalement il m'attire contre lui, dans un baiser qui me donne tout de suite faim de lui. Il se lève, m'entraînant avec lui vers la salle de bain. Nous retirons rapidement nos boxers et entrons dans la douche. Je ne suis pas patient cette fois. Il me rend fou. Très rapidement je plaque son dos contre la paroi de la douche et le soulève **.** Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et je lui fais l'amour passionnément. Je sais que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de lui, de ses baisers, de ses mains, de sa peau, de son cul, de son sexe… de lui tout entier et je veux qu'il le ressente. Nos gémissements résonnent sous la douche et me rendent encore plus fou. Je trouve un point en lui qui le fait littéralement hurler de plaisir. Je mords sa gorge, laissant des marques sur son corps _ alors que lui n'a pas le droit d'en laisser sur le mien _ en le pilonnant de plus en plus fort à cet endroit qui lui faire voir des étoiles. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et il vient entre nos corps sans que je n'ai eut besoin de le toucher. Ses muscles se resserrent autour de moi et je viens à mon tour. Nous restons quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis finissons de nous laver.

Je récupère mes affaires, lui promets de revenir mardi et transplane après un dernier baiser.

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui,_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Lyla0ï_


	5. Décision difficile

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Merci pour vos différents retours sur cette fic, tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.  
_

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._  
 _ _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.__

 _Cette fic va comporter 6 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 5 : Décision difficile**

Ça fait six mois qu'Elory et moi nous voyons en secret. Les mardis et jeudis la plupart du temps mais je ne reste que rarement dormir avec lui. Je sais que Luna et Neville désapprouvent mon comportement. Même si Luna m'a couvert la première fois elle voudrait maintenant que je fasse un choix entre Ginny et Elory. Je le sais que je dois choisir mais j'ai tellement peur de perdre mon fils. James est tout ce qui me retient car mon choix entre Ginny et Elory est fait depuis longtemps.

Elory me regarde m'habiller et me lance ce regard triste qu'il a lorsque qu'il pense que je ne le vois pas. Ce regard qui me fait me sentir comme une merde. Je sens que je ne peux plus continuer de lui souffler le chaud et le froid ainsi alors je prends mon courage à deux mains.

- **Il y a des choses que je voudrais te demander** , lui dis-je pas très sûr de moi. Il m'invite à continuer d'un signe de tête. **Est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois ici tous les jours ?** Il se tend et se met tout de suite sur la défensive.

- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que moi j'aimerais qui est le plus important dans notre situation Potter.** Je souris sous son ton acide et lis entre les mots. Pour la première fois en six mois je réalise à quel point je le fais souffrir en repoussant ma décision. Je m'assoies à côté de lui dans le lit et prends son visage entre mes mains.

- **Si c'est ce qui est important Elory parce que je sais ce que je veux mais j'ai besoin d'être certain que tu veuilles tout ce que ça implique.**

 **-Sois plus clair** , me demande-t-il. Je vois l'espoir dans ses yeux et ne peux résister à l'envie de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- **Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de n'être qu'avec toi.** Mes mots ne sont que chuchotements mais je sais qu'il les entend, ses yeux pétillent. **Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Que tu es prêt à nous accepter mon fils et moi.**

Il m'attire à nouveau dans un baiser avant de chuchoter contre mes lèvres.

- **Je t'aime Harry.** Il m'embrasse langoureusement avant de continuer. **Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aménager une pièce de plus pour que James ait sa propre chambre ?**

On s'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser, lui non plus visiblement.

 **J'ai quelques petites choses à régler** , lui dis-je en m'écartant de lui, son sourire se fane. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout à l'heure… et à partir d'aujourd'hui je passerai toutes les nuits à venir dans tes bras.**

Son sourire revient légèrement. Je crois qu'il a peur que je ne tienne pas ma parole… il s'inquiète pour rien. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Je transplane chez moi et me retrouve en face d'une Ginny très énervée.

- **Où étais-tu ?** Me demande-t-elle immédiatement.

- **Ginny, peut-on s'asseoir ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.** Je vois qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas me hurler dessus et s'asseoir.

 **-Je suis désolé, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de bonne manière pour annoncer ça… je… je préfère qu'on se sépare.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** Elle hurle et me fait un peu peur mais bon il faut que j'assume.

 **-Ça ne va plus entre nous depuis longtemps et puis… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.**

Ok, je n'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça. Elle pète un câble et devient hystérique. Elle hurle des insultes que je préfère ne pas écouter. Elle sort sa baguette et commence à m'attaquer. J'ai peur. Vraiment. Je me protège avec quelques sorts et fuis à l'étage, bloquant l'escalier d'un sort assez puissant. J'ouvre ma malle d'étudiant d'un coup de baguette et lance un sort pour que mes affaires et celles de James aillent s'y ranger. Je vais chercher James dans sa chambre. Au départ je ne pensais pas l'emmener avec moi mais Ginny n'est pas en état de prendre soin de lui **.**

Je fais au plus vite. J'entends les sorts de Ginny frapper mon bouclier, je sais qu'il ne lui résistera pas longtemps. Enfin ma malle est prête avec nos affaires. Je la réduis d'un sort et la glisse dans ma poche. Mon fils dans les bras, je transplane au moment où j'entends mon bouclier céder.

J'arrive au Terrier et frappe à la porte, impatient et mal à l'aise.

 **Harry ! Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Entre, entre !**

Comme d'habitude Molly m'accueille avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur. Elle nous embrasse James et moi avec amour.

 **Écoutes Molly, est-ce que tu peux aller voir Ginny ?**

 **Que se passe-t-il ?** Me demande-t-elle soudain inquiète. Je me sens coupable de tous les faire souffrir ainsi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, c'est presque plus dur de lui avouer à elle qu'à Ginny.

 **Je viens de quitter Ginny. Elle l'a très mal pris, j'ai peur qu'elle ne détruise la maison.**

 **D'accord mon chéri, je vais la voir.** Me dit-elle tout en appelant son manteau de sa baguette. **Harry, pourquoi ?** Me demande-t-elle juste au moment de transplaner.

 **Ça n'allait plus entre nous et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.** Je n'en dis pas plus et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille en savoir plus. Elle embrasse James sur le front, puis moi, à ma plus grande surprise. Elle transplane, je fais de même.

Lorsque j'arrive chez Elory, il est clairement soulagé et surpris, il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir revenir avec James.

 **Ginny a pété un câble, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui quelques temps ? Il me reste une chose importante à faire.**

 **Je ne sais pas si…** Je le coupe en lui mettant James dans les bras le temps d'installer un parc et un lit parapluie. Je lui sors tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper de James en lui expliquant quoi faire. Il continue de protester mais le coupe d'un baiser.

 **J'ai confiance en toi.**

 **OK** , abdique-t-il. Je souris, l'embrasse et transplane.

Je ne rentre que plusieurs heures plus tard, lessivé. Je suis heureux de rentrer dans ce nouveau foyer pour retrouver l'homme que j'aime et mon fils. Et justement la vision qui m'accueille me fait sourire de tendresse : Elory est endormit sur le canapé, James sur son torse. Les bras de mon homme l'entourent pour l'empêcher de tomber. En les voyant tous les deux dormir ainsi je me sens apaisé et je me dis que je suis prêt à endurer à nouveau cette journée pourrie si c'est pour trouver ce tableau à mon retour.

Avec délicatesse, je retire James des bras d'Elory et le dépose dans son lit.

 **Je crois que tu lui manquais, il pleurait dès que je le posais dans son lit.** Me dit Elory d'une voix ensommeillée.

 **Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ça s'est bien passé ?**

 **Oui et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?** Me demande-t-il curieux. En même temps je le comprends, il n'a pas eut beaucoup d'explications sur les événements de la journée.

 **Je suis allé voir un avocamage au cas où Ginny essaye de me retirer James.**

Nous mangeons rapidement en même temps que je lui détaille ma journée. Avant d'aller nous coucher je place un sort pour entendre James si jamais il se réveille. Pour la première fois nous nous couchons officiellement en couple, pour la première fois je ne suis qu'à lui. Pour la première fois nous savons tous les deux que nos sentiments sont retournés. Pour la première fois nous nous câlinons et nous nous endormons sans faire l'amour, sachant que nous aurons tout le temps de le faire à l'avenir sans plus avoir besoin de prendre rendez-vous. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà sentit aussi bien et je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre (déjà)._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Prochain chapitre : l'épilogue._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	6. Epilogue

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Aujourd'hui je publie le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je vous remercie de votre accueil pour mon retour dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et premier écrit post-Poudlard.. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont trouvé trop courte mais j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop frustrés.  
_

 _Amlou : merci pour ta review, tu en sauras plus sur la garde de James dans ce dernier chapitre._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._  
 _ _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin.__

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Hésitations**

 **Chapitre 6 : Épilogue**

Je me fais réveiller par James qui saute sur mon lit en criant.

 **Joyeux nanniversaire papa !**

J'ouvre les yeux et le vois devant moi, accompagné d'Elory qui porte un plateau petit déjeuner. Je ne retiens pas mon sourire heureux et attrape mon petit garçon de maintenant trois ans pour un câlin. Elory installe le plateau sur les couvertures et nous entamons notre petit déjeuner, heureux. Je savoure ce bonheur depuis maintenant un an et demi.

Après avoir quitté Ginny, j'ai eut six mois très difficiles pendant lesquels je ne voyais presque pas James. Ginny avait engagé des procédures pour avoir sa garde exclusive. Molly, Ron, Hermione et les autres frères Weasley m'appelaient lorsqu'ils avaient James en garde pour que je puisse profiter un petit peu de lui. Même si aucun d'eux ne prenait parti dans notre séparation avec Ginny, je savais qu'ils essayaient de la convaincre que James avait besoin de voir son père. Grâce à eux et à Elory qui me remontait le moral lorsque James me manquait trop, je ne perdais pas espoir.

Au fur et à mesure, mes amis « rencontrèrent » Elory. Pour tous ce fut un choc de reconnaître Drago. Il leur fallu un petit peu de temps mais tous acceptèrent de laisser leur ancien ennemi au passé et ils apprirent à découvrir Elory comme la nouvelle personne qu'il était devenu… très loin du petit con prétentieux qu'il avait un jour été. Mon « beau brun ténébreux aux yeux gris » comme dit Luna a fini par être accepté et apprécié de tous. Molly nous invita même tous les deux à manger avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley un jour où Ginny était parti en déplacement pour ses recherches et lui avait laissé James..

Je crois que c'est le repas où tout à changer puisque quelques jours après Ginny est venue frapper à notre porte, James dans les bras. Elory est venu me chercher dans le petit bureau que nous avions aménagé dans un coin de la chambre de James, très mal à l'aise.

 **Euh… Harry, je crois que tu devrais venir.**

A vrai dire, je crois que ma mâchoire s'est décrochée tellement j'ai été surpris de la voir.

 **Salut** , m'avait-elle dit, hésitante.

 **Salut** , lui avais-je répondu en allant prendre James pour l'embrasser, surpris qu'elle me laisse faire.

 **Peut-on discuter ?** m'avait-elle demandé toujours mal à l'aise.

 **Pas ici.** Il était hors de question pour moi que mes problèmes avec mon ex polluent mon nid d'amour. **Elory est-ce que tu peux garder James, s'il te plaît ?** Il hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur Ginny, je me dépêcher d'ajouter avant qu'elle ne conteste. **Il sait parfaitement s'occuper de James.**

Elle ne répondit rien, je la sentais méfiante mais d'accord pour essayer. Je mettais James dans les bras de mon amant et sortais de l'appartement avec Ginny. Nous nous sommes installés dans un bar et avons parlé des heures durant. Je m'excusais de la manière dont je l'avais quitté et elle de sa réaction violente ainsi que d'avoir voulu me priver de James. Elle me dit vouloir annuler sa demande de garde exclusive si on arrivait à se mettre d'accord.

La discussion ne fut pas facile mais je fini par avoir gain de cause : jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, j'aurai James une semaine sur deux, ensuite une semaine sur les deux à chaque petite vacances et un mois sur les deux pendant les congés d'été. Nous nous sommes rendus chez mon avocamage qui a écrit officiellement notre décision. Dès le lendemain il allait prendre contact avec l'avocat de Ginny et le juge pour entériner la décision.

Ginny me proposa de garder James pour le reste de la semaine et je rentrais chez moi heureux, le cœur délivré d'un poids énorme. Cette nuit là nous fîmes l'amour avec empressement Elory et moi, soulagés de mettre un terme à ces longs mois noirs.

Un mois après nous avons fait un grand repas avec nos amis et tous les Weasley _ même Ginny _ pour fêter ça. Depuis mes relations avec Ginny se passent très bien. Elory et moi nageons dans le bonheur. James grandit et s'épanouit, nous apportant joies et surprises tous les jours. Elory et moi avons trouvé notre équilibre, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

 **Papa, on va jouer aux potions ?** Je souris et acquiesce. Depuis qu'Elory a amené James dans son laboratoire, il veut tout le temps jouer aux potions. Elory lui a offert du coup pour son anniversaire un kit d'ingrédients pour concocter des potions inoffensives à son anniversaire.

 **Vas-y avec Elory, je vous rejoins.**

 **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** Crie James en partant en courant. Avec un sourire, Elory court le rattraper et moi je sors du lit paresseusement. Je m'habille, savourant mon bonheur avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Fin

 _Voilà cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu._

 _Je suis en train d'imaginer une nouvelle histoire post-Poudlard mais j'ai besoin de votre avis pour vraiment me lancer. Pour cela je fais un sondage : avec qui Harry pourrait être en couple ? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas Drago, qui n'est pas proche d'Harry et que Drago pourrait ne pas connaître._

 _A bientôt_  
 _LylaOÏ_


End file.
